1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet flushing systems and, more particularly, to a toilet overflow prevention system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most everyone has at one time or another dealt with the common occurrence of a clogged toilet. Toilet bowls may become clogged due to any number of reasons. Most often, the waste line becomes obstructed because of excessive waste matter, toilet tissue, or the flushing of inappropriate articles. The undesired result is typically toilet overflow which can lead to substantial property damage and unsanitary conditions.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which excessive toilet overflow can be effectively discharged through an auxiliary passage so as to prevent an overflow from occurring in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the toilet overflow prevention system fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose systems for detecting and preventing toilet overflows via sensor devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,096 BI, issued in the name of Quintana; U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,841, issued in the name of Mankin et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,577, issued in the name Cooley U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,569 BI, issued in the name of Quintana; U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,519, issued in the name of Quintana; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,899, issued in the name of Mankin et al.
The following patents disclose water volume control valve devices operative within a toilet water tank for preventing overflow of a toilet:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,520 BI, issued in the name of Song; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,303, issued in the name of Schmidt; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,093, issued in the name of Luker et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,557, issued in the name of Ringler, discloses an electrical toilet flushing device with overflow inhibitor.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,658, issued in the name of Fraser et al., discloses a water level control device for automatically controlling the water level in a basin, such as a bathtub.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a means by which excessive toilet overflow can be effectively discharged through an auxiliary passage so as to prevent an overflow from occurring in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.